Tristeza prohibida
by Eleone
Summary: Porque a veces amar y ser correspondido no es siempre lo mejor. (Advertencia! Relación hermanoxhermana)


**Advertencia** Este fic es relación hermanOxhermanA! Es decir, la pareja protagonista son hermanos de diferente sexo (así que el HaoxYoh, descartado! U). Quiero advertir que no me hago responsable de las opiniones que este fic pueda causar. Bajo tu propio riesgo debes leer este fic, así que no me culpes si lo acabas leyendo, porque yo ya he advertido que es un hermanoxhermana, eh?

**Tristeza prohibida**

por **Eleone**

Y allí estaba ella. En su profunda soledad mientras estaba rodeada de naturaleza, junto a sus queridos espíritus. Cerraba los ojos y lo único que podía escuchar era el canto del viento mientras ella lloraba por no tenerle a él. Lo amaba. Desde hacía mas tiempo del que recordaba. Le agradaba su forma de abrazarla, de hacerla sentir segura y feliz. Quería estar con él y ser solamente para él.

Entró en la pequeña casa mientras secaba sus lágrimas. Recogió su azulado cabello en una cola y inició su trabajo mientras más de una docena de gatos la seguían. Se sentó en una mesa, abrió un pequeño ordenador portátil, regalo de su antiguo novio, y empezó a pensar en que escribir. Quería escribir algo romántico, pero no muy cursi, con un poco de acción y drama. Pero que podría ser? Nada de la típica historia de los amantes que deben luchar para estar juntos.

- Mmm... y si hago mi propia historia? -se preguntó para si misma- Tu que piensas, Guru Guru?

La joven dirigió su mirada a un gatito blanco con una enorme mancha marrón en su oreja derecha. El pequeño minino maulló y se estiró en el sofá, esperando algún mimo de la escritora.

- Ahora no puedo. Debo escribir algo... quizás podría escribir mi propia historia, pero es demasiado pronto. Te imaginas lo que pensarían de mi? Estar enamorada de...

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió su propia conversación con el felino. Lo tomó con temor esperando que no fuese nuevamente su editor.

- Diga? Soy Pilika.

- Que suerte que te encuentro, Pilika??? Se puede saber donde estabas??? He estado horas llamando!! -gritó la voz masculina y juvenil del hermano de la peliazul.

- Hermano! -su voz parecía apunto de quebrarse de la emoción y de la tristeza- Me alegra oír tu voz.

La joven escuchó una pequeña risa complacida de parte de su hermano, contagiándola a ella también. Hablaron durante horas sobre como estaban, como les habían ido las cosas, como iban sus relaciones amorosas,...

- Según recuerdo, te casaste con Tamao, no? Lamento no haber ido a la boda.

- No te preocupes, Pilika. Fue una verdadera lástima que no hubieses podido venir, pero... tu relación con Len terminó hacía poco y tu no estabas para ir a bodas. Ya le dije a Tamao que debíamos atrasar la boda, te añoré demasiado.

La joven se quedó sin aliento al escuchar esas palabras. Era verdad que había cortado hacía muy poco con Len antes de la boda, justo después de recibir la noticia de la unión de su hermano y su mejor amiga. La joven no pudo evitar llorar al escuchar aquellas dulces palabras de su hermano.

- Te ocurre algo? -preguntó el joven preocupado al escuchar un pequeño sollozo.

- No, no me ocurre nada, hermanito. Es solo que... yo también te añoro mucho. Me gustaría tanto que me abrazaras de la misma forma que lo hacías cuando era una niña pequeña...

- De eso quería hablarte! Yoh y Anna celebran el cumpleaños de Hana este fin de semana! Nos han invitado a la fiesta... vendrás, verdad?

- Pues yo... este fin de semana no puedo! Uf! Estoy muy ocupada con el libro y...

- No puedes negarte! -exclamó Horo Horo- Se que el chinito te regalo un ordenador portátil! Puedes escribir en cualquier lugar, verdad?

- Bueno... si, mas o menos, pero yo no se si podré...

- No puedes negarte!!! -volvió a insistir- Yoh y Anna cuentan contigo para la fiesta! Si faltas, ya sabes como se pondrá Anna, verdad?

La joven pensó en la itako durante unos instantes, pensando en el terror que le causaría ver a algunos espíritus en su pequeño hogar por haberse ausentado.

- De acuerdo... -suspiró derrotada antes de colgar el teléfono.

Y después de un largo viaje en tren, se encontraba frente a la puerta de la pensión conocida como "Baños Termales de Funbari". Se mantuvo quieta durante varios minutos, sin ganas de entrar y rodearse de sus antiguos amigos. Que estaba haciendo ella allí? Debía irse ahora mismo.

- Auch! -se quejó mientras chocaba contra algo... o mejor dicho, contra alguien. Abrió uno de sus ojos, para observar la figura del descendiente de la familia Tao- Len!

- Deberías ir con mas cuidado -susurró de forma fría, abriendo la puerta como si estuviese en su casa.

Pilika no supo como reaccionar en aquel momento, se acababa de chocar contra la persona que una vez fue su pareja. No entendía como él podía mantenerse tan tranquilo. No pudo ver en su mirada absolutamente nada de odio, simplemente indiferencia. Y eso dolía.

- Hola Pilika!! Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día? -preguntó un joven de cabellos castaños con audiófonos. La peliazul observó sorprendida como el dueño de la pensión llevaba un ridículo gorrito de fiesta y a su hijo en brazos. El pequeño empezó a moverse frenéticamente para ir a los brazos de la escritora. Ella solamente lo recibió con una gran sonrisa.

- Hana-chan! Feliz cumpleaños!! Siento no haber venido a visitarte antes, pero he estado ocupada con los libros.

- Y como van tus escritos? -preguntó Yoh invitándola a pasar.

- Pues... últimamente no se me ha ocurrido nada, pero tengo tiempo para escribir mi siguiente obra.

- Anna me obligó a ir a comprar tu último libro en cuanto salió a la venta. Me comentó que le gustó bastante como retrataste a la fría protagonista.

En la cabeza de la peliazul apareció una gotita mientras ella reía nerviosa... la protagonista de su anterior libro era una copia similar a Anna Kyôyama. Fría. Misteriosa. Cautelosa. Segura de si misma... y un sinfín de adjetivos que podrían describirla.

Estuvieron hablando hasta llegar al comedor, perfectamente decorado para la ocasión, y donde se encontraban todos los invitados. Casualidad que los ex-novios de Pilika se encontrasen reunidos ahí? Su primer deseo al verlos fue huir. Pudo notar entre ellos una especie de guerra interna, como si pudiesen hacer explotar cualquier cosa con la mirada. Como explicar el caos invisible reflejado allí? Por una parte... su vida amorosa iniciaba de una manera tan curiosa como su aburrida vida.

Su primer novio, Lyserg Diethel. Guapo, encantador, detallista, educado... es decir, un príncipe azul... o, en este caso, un príncipe verde. Después del fracaso por culpa de la distancia y del carácter "vulgar" de la joven, decidieron terminar su relación gracias a una costosa llamada de teléfono.

Segundo novio, Chocolove. Divertido, amable, preocupado, trabajador... el perfecto pallaso de circo preocupado a todas horas por su novia. La relación terminó cuando la joven notó su soledad el día que cumplían 2 meses de noviazgo y ella se encontraba sola esperando en el aeropuerto. Por suerte, su hermano estaba allí y ella se dio cuenta que no encontraría en Chocolove lo que ella quería.

Tercer novio, Manta Oyamada. Inteligente, organizado, responsable, obediente. Todo terminó cuando la joven se vio abandonada por el trabajo y los estudios del joven.

Cuarto novio, Bokuto no Ryu. Alto, atractivo, sobre protector, soñador. La relación terminó cuando las llamadas telefónicas y las visitas se hacían insoportables, los celos de su novio habían llegado a límites insospechables.

Y, por último, Len Tao. El novio mas perfecto que había tenido de todos. Tenía una parte de cada pareja anterior. Educado, trabajador, rico, atractivo. Pilika pensó que había encontrado en el shaman Chino al chico perfecto de su vida. Además, debía confesar que con él había vivido lo que toda joven soñada: había perdido su virginidad, había recibido los regalos mas hermosos (tanto sentimentalmente como materialmente) y... tenían planes para casarse en un futuro.

- Creo que... iré a ayudar a Anna a preparar la comida -susurró mientras le devolvía el pequeño rubio a su padre y salía corriendo de la habitación.

Al llegar a la cocina notó como la joven empezaba a perder los nervios al tener preparada tan poca comida.

- Necesitas alguna aliada contra la guerra? -preguntó divertida la ainú.

- Creo que necesitaría un ejercito para alimentar a los amigos de Yoh.

La rubia mostró una pequeña irónica sonrisa mientras continuaba con su labor. Pilika se acercó y colaboró con la preparación de bocadillos. Anna Kyôyama era la mujer mas seria y insociable que había conocido, pero siempre había mostrado una actitud confiada y decidida siempre que debía tomar decisiones.

- Como te encuentras? -preguntó interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su amiga.

- A que te refieres?

- A tu vida amorosa. Según me explicó Yoh, cortaste con Len.

- Bueeeno... si. Crees que hice mal?

- Si -contestó con dureza mientras aparecía una gota en la cabeza de la peliazul-. Pero es tu vida, tu eres la que debe elegir lo que debes hacer con tu futuro, porque si dudas te arrepentirás.

- Tu... nunca has dudado sobre tus sentimientos hacia Yoh?

- Crees que alguna vez no he pensado en ello?

- No -negó la joven con un suspiro y algo de envidia-. Tienes mucha suerte. Te has podido casar con el hombre que has querido...

- Nuestro compromiso fue preparado por los abuelos de Yoh.

- ...Has tenido un hijo maravilloso...

- Necesario para continuar con la descendencia de la familia Asakura.

- ...Y vives felizmente con todas las comodidades que deseas.

- Por supuesto, soy la esposa del Shaman King.

El silencio volvió a inundar el pequeño territorio, dando una sensación de vacío en el corazón de Pilika. No le gustaba sentirse tan deprimida, y menos un día tan especial.

- Horo Horo y Tamao ya han llegado! -gritó Yoh desde el pasillo.

No hizo falta volver a gritar para que la peliazul dejase su labor y se dirigiese hacia la entrada de la pensión tan rápida como una bala. Estuvo apunto de tropezarse con todos los invitados del cumpleaños antes de llegar al lugar donde se encontraban la pareja. Pilika se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano y lo abrazó sintiendo como él le daba vueltas. Al dejarla, la peliazul pudo observar el gran cambio de su hermano... se encontraba frente a un hombre muy atractivo de cabellos azules y rostro juvenil. Se sonrojo levemente mientras saludaba a Tamao con una sonrisa. Ella también había cambiado mucho, su rostro mostraba la confianza de una mujer casada y segura. Pilika sintió algo de envidia en la pareja.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Hana-chan!! -gritaron todos los invitados mientras aplaudían al ver al pequeño en un intento de soplar las velas... por supuesto, la madre lo había alejado por quererlo hacer con las manos.

Aquel ambiente de incomodidad se había relajado con la presencia del pequeño, quien había comenzado a abrir los regalos con la ayuda de su padre. Estaba rodeado por toda su familia, feliz, y sonriendo a una cámara que llevaba Ryu, mientras que Chocolove le hacía burlas para hacerle reír.

Pilika los observaba con una sonrisa, sin poder evitar observar a su hermano, quien estaba regañando a Chocolove por las tonterías que hacía, pero no podía evitar mostrar su felicidad. La peliazul decidió no mostrar tan abiertamente sus sentimientos al notar que Tamao y Len la estaban mirando con tristeza e indiferencia cada uno. Se sonrojó un poco por su descuido.

Minutos después, Hana había abierto todos los regalos de su familia: un coche de bomberos, un sombrero de lana, unos zapatos nuevos, un kimono,...

- Ejem... -tosió el ainú mientras se ponía de pie- Tengo que comunicar algo muy importante.

Tamao se sonrojó y mostró una pequeña sonrisa, mientras jugaba con las sobras de su pastel. Todos observaron la extraña actitud de la pareja... pero parecían sospechar que se trataba de una noticia importante.

- Vamos a ser padres.

Silencio. Anna observó de reojo a Pilika, quien parecía que se había detenido y no mostraba ninguna emoción, pero su rostro empezaba a palidecer. Oculto con su flequillo sus azulados rojos para no mostrar su tristeza...

- En serio? Muchas felicidades, hermanito! -gritó la joven ainú con una sonrisa.- Y cuando nacerá?

Aquello pareció una explosión de preguntas, porque después de aquel silencio, comenzaron las felicitaciones, las preguntas, la alegría,... comenzaba una nueva fiesta en las aguas termales de Funbari.

Hacía algunas horas había terminado toda la fiesta y todos se encontraban durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones. Anna había sido muy amable de entregarle a Pilika una habitación para ella sola, donde podría escribir su siguiente libro... si es que podía escribir algo! Con la presencia de todos sus ex-novios, la llegada de su hermano y la noticia del embarazo de Tamao, su cabeza se encontraba en un momento caótico. Por una parte se alegraba de que todos estuviesen bien... pero tenía la extraña sensación de incomodidad.

Suspiro por milésima vez mientras iluminaba con una linterna su ordenador portátil. No sabía que escribir. Definitivamente, ese día no se encontraba preparada para escribir una nueva historia. Se volvió a repetir lo que llevaba todo el día haciendo... debería haberse quedado en casa y haber pensado en lo que estaba apunto de surgir de su mente! Aquella idea le había gustado, pero ahora no sabía como empezarla...

- Se puede saber que haces despierta tan tarde? -preguntó una voz masculina detrás de la peliazul.

Ella se giró nerviosa, mientras abrazaba el ordenador. Se tranquilizó al ver que era su hermano.

- Que haces despierto?

- Te he preguntado antes. Tendrías que estar durmiendo!

- Es que estoy pensando en mi próxima historia -mintió mientras enseñaba la pantalla vacía del ordenador-. Pero no se como empezar. Me ayudas?

Horo Horo se aproximó, apoyando levemente su cuerpo en la espalda de su hermana, haciendo que ésta se sonrojase durante un momento. Pilika no dejó de mirarle mientras explicaba los posibles argumentos de la próxima historia... su manera de hablar, su risa, su forma de mirarle... sus labios. Durante un momento tuvo la sensación de acercarse para besarle por primera vez, pero apartó su rostro todavía mas sonrojada de lo que estaba.

- Te ocurre algo, Pilika? Te noto extraña últimamente.

- Q-que quieres decir?

- Nada -contestó suspirando mientras se tumbaba en el suelo con las manos en su nuca.

A pesar de que el ainú parecía enfadado, pronto se calmó al observar todas las estrellas del cielo. Cada uno de los puntitos dorados brillaban con mas intensidad que nunca y, sin poder evitarlo, mostraban la fina figura de su hermana mas hermosa que nunca. No supo como explicarlo, pero sin darse cuenta estaba sentado y rodeando con sus brazos a su hermana. Lentamente se fueron acercando uniendo de forma inocente sus labios, como si de unos niños pequeños se tratase.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, Horo Horo tenía una de sus manos dentro de la camisa de Pilika y la otra en el cuello de la ainú, mientras que ella se abrazaba de forma desesperada a él y dejaba ser besada por su hermano. Él se separó de ella, sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer. No, eso no podía estar ocurriendo en aquel momento. La observó como jadeaba, al igual que él, por los besos que acababan de darse hacía apenas unos segundos.

- Que ocurre? -preguntó ella impacientándose y sin entender porque se había detenido.

- Esto no puede estar ocurriendo. No, no y no! -contestó mientras se golpeaba la cabeza- Es que no lo entiendes, Pilika? Eres mi hermana pequeña! Mi inocente hermanita pequeña! No puedo hacerte esto, no ahora!

- Te quiero, hermano. Siempre te he querido.

Horo Horo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras escuchaba las palabras de aquella que había sido su hermana y su entrenadora durante tantos años. Pero las cosas habían cambiado desde que habían dejado de ser niños... sentimientos, principalmente, que no tendrían que haber cambiado.

El shaman se levantó, colocando bien sus ropas y arreglando un poco su cabello mientras se alejaba de Pilika.

- No te vayas, hermano... -susurró ella mientras dejaba que miles de lágrimas apareciesen en sus azulados ojos.

Segundos después de haberse ido el ainú, la peliazul sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban por la espalda, sorprendiéndola.

- Len Tao...

- No me importa humillarme de esta manea... no me importa ser el segundo plato... esperaré hasta que te enamores de mi.

Sabía que sus sentimientos eran sinceros y que él intentaría entregarle toda la felicidad que un hombre podría darle a una mujer. Él la ayudaría y la apoyaría en todos los momentos difíciles. Entonces, por que no darle una oportunidad? No podría olvidar a la persona que mas amaba, pero él podría iluminar su gris mundo...

Y así, Pilika tomó su ordenador portátil, escribiendo algo que no encontraría en su imaginación... su propia autobiografía.

**Notas de Ele-chan!! o**

Oki... antes de que alguien diga algo, me voy a esconder a alguna isla desconocida para que no me maten las no-fans del HoroxPilika! U Debo confesar que me he vuelto fan de las parejas hermanoxhermano (no importa el sexo, mientras sean familiares y/o hermanos! XP).

Hace mucho tiempo vi en un test esta posible pareja, y pensé "Será posible!? La gente no tiene vergüenza con las parejas". Meses mas tarde, me encuentro escribiendo un fic así y ahora soy yo la que no tiene vergüenza. Pero debo confesar que me ha gustado mucho escribir este fic. Me inspiré para este fic en un TaixKari que vi de mi prima Kali (ella es una excelente escritora! ). Y debo confesar que he tardado mas de 4 meses en terminarlo. En realidad, me ocurre casi lo mismo que con mis otros fics... los leo para acordarme de lo que he escrito y después lo olvido! XP

En fin, debo confesar que me ha quedado algo cursi y que se que quizás a alguien no le gustara! U Sumi masen, pero me gustan las parejas mas raras que puedan existir (bueno... quizás no son tan raras). Además, el fic no termina de gustarme del todo! T.T Espero vuestros reviews con vuestras opiniones personales!

Y este fic va dedicado a Yunny-chan!! Una gran amiga que siempre me apoya en todos mis fics (y, cuando tiene la ocasión, me explota! -o-U).

Los que quieran enviarme un e-mail, mirad mi profile porque no me deja poner mi e-mail!


End file.
